Right Here Waiting For You
by spellwrite
Summary: Set post AWE. Will is Captain of the Flying Dutchman and Elizabeth struggles to cope without him. Can they make their love survive or will one or both move on? ONE-SHOT/SONG-FIC.


**Right Here Waiting For You**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, all rights belong to the mouse and his little mouse friends. Seriously – would not be writing fan fiction if I owned anything along these lines – you all know I'd be with Jack or Will! Also, I do not own the song 'Right here waiting for you'! Not mine!**

**AN: // Just a ONE-SHOT/SONG-FIC portraying Elizabeth's thoughts and feelings after Will has left on The Dutchman.**

It had been three months since she had been left behind, forced to stand on the deserted beach while she watched him disappear from view in a flash of green. It felt like he had been gone for three years. She knew that there was nothing that she could do but wait for him to return. They could only be together for one day every ten years; she knew that they would only be together for what amounted to under a week – throughout her entire life...until she eventually passed away. It felt as though everyday was an eternity when she was away from him. They were entire oceans – worlds – apart.

She spent her days on the remotes island, just waiting. He had been condemned to ferry the souls of those who died at sea. A pact had been made with Calypso to take the dead to be at peace in the afterlife. After the fall of Davy Jones it had been left to him to continue the task in order to save both himself and his father. He was only able to step on land for one day – one day every ten years. He had become immortal, would remain forever young while she grew old waiting for him and eventually dying. It was a steep price to pay. They were definitely a world apart.

_Oceans apart, day after day_

_And I slowly go insane_

_I hear your voice on the line_

_But it doesn't stop the pain_

_If I see you next to never,_

_How can we say forever?_

His voice still echoed through her mind. He whispered to her in her dreams, telling her that he loved her. She had always believed in their love for each other, ever since he had first proclaimed the words in front of her father and Norrington – the day of Jack's meant to be execution. She had convinced herself desperately sure that theirs was a love strong enough to survive anything that they were faced with. She had given him her whole heart, no second thoughts, no regrets...and now he had given her his.

At the time they were not only fighting for their lives but their freedom – the right to live exactly as they desired, together as a family. They had battled on against all of the odds, each fighting not only for themselves but for each other. When Will had been stabbed, Elizabeth felt her own life slipping away. Davy Jones, in condemning Will, had also condemned her. He had, in one cruel twist of fate, separated their love just as he had been separated from his.

Elizabeth sometimes wondered what life would be like had Jack not forsaken his own chance of immortality, allowing Will to become the next Captain of the Flying Dutchman. She immediately felt guilty for even allowing the thought to enter her mind. She could not bear to think of Will dying and yet she still wondered whether they were both now faced with a fate worse than death.

She did not know whether she could continue living without him by her side. She knew that she would never be able to stop loving him: she could not move on. She loved him and she could not abandon him – she would find no more happiness were she to give up what little hope she had left.

_Wherever you go, whatever you do,_

_I will be right here waiting for you._

_Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks, _

_I will be right here waiting for you._

Elizabeth thought back to the only time she had ever really feared that she would lose Will. He had honestly believed that she loved Jack, that she had forgotten him so easily. She could see why he had been led to think this, however. She had drawn away from everyone – him especially – after she had sent Jack to the locker. She had felt so guilty and so had avoided the issue altogether, seeking refuge in herself. She felt like there was no one that she could turn to, they would all hate her...Will included. Instead, she had kept it a secret from him. Of course, he knew that she was hiding something, jumping to what can be forgiven as the most logical conclusion. It was her fault for not trusting him and he, in turn, had started to lose his own trust in her.

But they had survived the separation of their trust when they will still together in each other's presence. Now, while they were to be forced apart in their everyday lives, she had to cling to the fact that their love was strong enough to last.

_I took for granted all the times_

_That I thought would last somehow._

_I hear the laughter, I taste the tears_

_But I can't get near you now._

_Oh, can't you see it baby, you've got me goin' crazy._

She had thought of what she would be doing with her life had she not found Will, had the situation turned out differently. She could have accepted James' proposal and lived a half life, never truly happy in high society. She could have stayed a pirate – the Pirate King – yet this life seemed empty without Will by her side. No. Her life was exactly how she dreamed it should be, just missing the key ingredient. How she longed for Will. She wished with all her heart that he could be with her.

_Wherever you go, whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you._

_Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks,_

_I will be right here waiting for you._

She loved Will with every beat her heart took. She often lay in the dead of night, darkness pressing in around her, listening to his heart beat from inside the wooden chest. She would never feel about anyone else as she did him. There was not an hour that went by when she did not wish for him to be standing beside her.

The day that Elizabeth discovered that she was with child, she lay in her modest cottage and sobbed until time lost all meaning. While she was overjoyed at the fact that she was to bare a child – a piece of herself and Will connected as one inside her own body – she could not help but grieve that Will would be absent for a majority of his child's life. She would be alone throughout the pregnancy and birth, as well as the raising of the small being. Will was banished from his family's life and would not even know of the child until he spent the day with them, almost ten years later. It was enough for her to want to curl up into a small ball and weep forever, blocking out the world.

It was, however, mere hours before she ceased sobbing and raised herself from the hard cocoon of her bed. She knew that her child – their child – needed her to remain strong. She had to raise them alone, believing that her beloved would be thinking of them from his place on the oceans until he could be with them once more.

She would wait for him – she would wait for him to return to him family...if only for a day.

_I wonder how we can survive this romance._

_But in the end if I'm with you, I'll take the chance._

_Oh, can't you see it baby, you've got me goin' crazy._

_Wherever you go, whatever you do,_

_I will be right here waiting for you._

_Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks,_

_I will be right here waiting for you._

**AN: // There you go – the end. Please, review...you know you want to!! :D**


End file.
